That's How Love Goes
by I'm lost with The Others
Summary: Oh, please God, let it be me, thought Remus, “So, who is this secret love of yours?” he asked trying to pretend that inside he wasn’t hoping it would be him, that he was just asking, mildly curious, as any friend who wasnt in love with his best mate would
1. Understanding Feelings

**Chapter 1: Understanding Feelings**

"Umm... I'm not sure."

"Come on Remus. Imagine McGonagall's face" Said James trying to convince his lycantrhope friend to be a part of another prank.

" That's why! She'll kill us!" Remus answered.

"She won't know we did it." James started, but seeing the total disbeliefe look on Lupin's face, he agreed. " OK, she'll know, but is that a good enough reason for the marauders to behave? I don't think so!" and James smiled.

"James, I'm a prefect. I'm supposed to stop and punish this kind of thing" Remus replied with a grin.

" Please Moony" Asked Sirius with a beautiful smile on his face and big puppy eyes. Then he touched Remus's arm and said "You're not gonna let us down, will you?"

Remus couldn't say no to Sirius, especially when he was smiling like that, but when Sirius touched him, he felt a breze in his stomach and wished that hat his friend would never let go of him. Unfortunatly he did, and Remus said "OK" and the marauders cheered. What Remus could not know was tha Sirius felt the same way when he touched the werewolf's arm.

That night Sirius stayed awked for a while thinking about what he felt with that touch. He couldn't understand it , so he gave up and fell asleep.

From that day on the two of them were always playing fight or finding a way to "inocently" touch each other. Remus couldn't help but think about Sirius all the time, and whe he felt his friend's touch he would just melt, so the black haired boy always won the "figths".

What is happening to me? Remus asked himself enen though he already knew. I can't fell in love with Sirius, he's my best friend and doesn't feel that way for me. Or does he? Stop it Remus, this is ridiculous. He's your friend and nothing else! 

" Mister Lupin, what do you think you're doing?" Called Professor Flitwick after being trhown at the other side of the room by Remus, who wasn't paying attention to himself or the spell he was supposed to be practicing.

"Oh, I'm sorry professor. I didn't mean to." _I'm not concentrating on class because I'm thinking of him. That can't happen again. I'm a NEWT level student!_

But it did happen again, and again, and again. Remus was finding very hard to stop thinking about Sirius, even on classes, but apperantly, he wasn't the only one.

That afternoon Remus was pairing Sirius on potions, and he found it even harder to concentrate ( add to the fact that he had never been really good at potions). Sirius didn't take his eyes off Lupin for a second ( neither halped with the potion) and Remus had no idea what he was doing in his cauldron.

BOOM!

"Mister Lupin, Mister Black!" Remus had exploded his cauldron .

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry professor Slughorn" _Shit! You better control yourself Lupin, or you'll destroy the whole school! _"I'm really really sorry."

"Your appologies won't do, Mister Lupin." Said Slughorn. "Twenty points from griffindor and the two of you will have detention here tomorrow night."

"Detention?" Said Sirius who had said nothing until now, because he was too busy laughing. Then with a sigh. " Fine, wathever! One more detention, one less, what difference does it make ?" Remus couldn't help smiling at this ( neither could Slughon, actually!) for it was true. Since their first year at Hogwarts, the marauders were always getting detentions for all the trouble they caused, especially Sirius and James.

The bell rang, and the four marauders left to the Great Hall.

"What's wrong with you Moony?" Asked James amused. "Or should I say, what's right? You're cousing trouble in every class."

"The bad thing is, he doesn't invite us to take part on the prank." Said Sirius with a mock offensend expression. "I tought we were friends!"

"Well, you contribuited to the prank today. It was your potions too!" James replied. "I should have exploded mine... or Snivellus's, but I guess Evans wouldn't like that." James sighed as Sirius rolled his eyes.

"It was not a prank, none of it." Remus answered. "I'm just finding a little harder to concentrate thes days, that's all."

"And why is that, I wander ?" Asked James with a grin.

" I don't know. I have no idea." _Oh my god, does he know? Does James know?_ He thought desperatly.

"I'm not sure I like this idea of Remus not concentrating on class." Said Peter, and everyone looked at him. "whose notes and homework are we going to copy?"

"Err... I usually do my own homework." Said James

"Me too" Said Sirius.

"Well, there's a good side for everything." Said Remus. "At least now you're gonna have to do your own homework, and actually learn something!"

"Since when that's a good side?" Questined Peter, and everyone laughed. "Prongs, would you let me copy your homework? Please?"

" I'll think about it" Answered James. "but not now. Now it's time for dinner."

That night the four marauders were doing their homeworks at the Griffindor Tower. No, James was doing his homework, the others were just trying. Peter couldn't do it on his own ( except for the transfiguration essay) and, Remus couldn't concentrate because Sirius was always talking to him or playing games that'd caused them to touch and that was driving him mad, though also making him happy. Sirius was doing so, because he couldn't concentrate on his homework ( he could hardly think, actually) when Remus looked so beautiful and charming when he was studing. _Wait a minute, _Thought Sirius for the thousendth time that week, _Why do I care how he looks__? And why does he look so beautiful to me?_

"I'm gonna read upstairs," Said Remus and Sirius came out of his reverie. "I just can't concentrate." And he went to the boys dorm.

"Peter?" Called James. " Do you still want to copy my homework?"

"Yes, of course!" exclaimed Peter

" take it," Said James handing Peter his homework. "but do it upstairs, wiil you? I want to talk to Sirius alone." He added when Peter just stood there.

"Fine." Peter said and went upstairs.

"I hope he doesn't bother Moony." Said Sirius who was just half listening to the other boys and looking at the stairs.

"Why do you care?" Questioned James examining Sirius's face.

"Well, you know Remus, he cares a lot about that study thing and he's not doing very well at it, these days. He's really worried. Besides Wormtail can be really annoying some times." Answered Sirius.

"I meant, why do YOU care about Remus so much?" Repeated James.

"Well, he's my friend!"

" Peter and I are your friends too, but I don't see you caring about us THAT much..."

"well, that's because Remus is more sensitive and frail looking, especially because of his lycanthropy and ..."

" ... and you just can't stop staring at him." Continued James, as if he had not been interrupted at all, and Sirius fell silent. "And what about all those fight games and everything, isn't it all an excuse to touch him?" And after a small period of silence. "Come on, Sirius. Admit it. I'm your best friend, you can tell me!"

"Tell what? Admit what? That I do all these things?" Sirius exploded. "Yes, I do, but I don't know why! OK? I don't know why I have to touch him, OK? I just have to. I don't know why I just can't take my eyes off of him, like today at Potions, or at dinner. I don't know why I care about him so much, execpet that he is so sensitive, he's so frail and the same time SO strong, he's so pure and innocent even though he's a marauder, he's so intelligent, sweet, beautiful, charming, irresistible,sexy... I love him, alright? I just love him!" And then realizing what he had said. "Oh my God! Oh my God, I love him! That's why!"

"Yes, that's why!" James agreed smiling. " So, what are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know." Sirius said. "Nothing I guess."

"What do you mean nothing? Aren't you going to ask him out?"

"Ask him out?!" Said Sirius in disbelief. "Prongs, he's not interested in me. Besides, he probably like girls."

"Oh really, he likes girls? When was the last time you saw him with one?" James was right, he had never seen Remus with a girl before! Sirius already had a lot of girls ( the whole school knew it ), James dated a few girls too and was always trying to get Lily Evans to like him, and even Peter had been seen dating a girl once, but Remus never seemed to be much interested in them. "And what makes you say he's not interested in you? Sirius, haven't you noticed that he does everything you ask, even when he had already said no to me or Peter? Didn't you notice tha he blushes everytime you touch him? That he smiles everytime you call him? And that lately he just can't concentrate everytime you're around him? No wander he blew up his cauldron today; you were too close and wouldn't stop looking at him!" James explained with a know–it-all expression on his face.

"Do you really think he likes me?" Sirius questioned hopefully.

"Yes. So, will you go upstairs ask him out, or what?" Asked James.

"No. It cannot be like that, mate. He's not like any of those girls I dated. He's Remus! He means a lot to me! Besides I never saw him with anyone before, especially a guy, it may be a shock to hi. I've got to take it easy. Go slowly."

"Fine, just don't take too long, will you? Next time, he's probably going to explode the whole class!" And they laughed.

**Author's Note: ** Hey! It's my first fic in english, cool huh?! I hope you liked! I would really love to know what you thought about it .Please review.


	2. The Detention

**Chapter 2: The Detention**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the oc 

At 7:40 the next night Sirius and Remus headed for their detention at Slughon's classroom.

They've been quiet all day, but for different reasons. Remus has always been quiet. Sirius, on the other hand, was a loud, talkative person, and was always making jokes or flirting with some girl, but today he was quiet all day, thinking about Remus and how to tell his werewolf friend that he was in love with him. In love- Sirius smiled to himself- He never thought he'd fall in love someday- much less with a same-sex friend- he went through girls without any feelings and couldn't imagine himself settling down with one person for long. Remus was different though, Sirius could see himself with him- only him- forever and already knew he loved the other boy, but how could he tell him that? He had to be careful, he was sure Remus never dated anyone before, so he couldn't just kiss him first and talk later- like he sure would like to do- Remus was innocent and reserved. He had to think his words over. He always speaks what comes to his mind and is quite tactless, but Remus was a very sensitive boy and Sirius doesn't want to startle him or- even worst- that the werewolf thought that the animagus wasn't good enough for him. Yes, that's right, for the first time time in his life, Sirius Black was feeling insecure, very insecure for that matter. Remus had that effect on him, and to be honest, Sirius liked it! Liked that someone could matter this much to him. He had to sop his thoughts though, because they just arrived at Slughon's classroom.

"Ah! There you are!" Said Slughon jovially when the boys stepped inside the classroom. "Right on time!" The boys sitted on their desks "You boys are just gonna wash the cauldrons tonight"

"Ew..."Was all Sirius said, and Remus giggled at that.

"Well, if you dind't like that, you should have paid attention to your potion in class, both of you"Said the teacher lightly "You may start now, I will be leaving for while, but I'll be back in an hour and a half. Go on. You better start working!" And then he left the room.

"He left us alone? That's not very smart! If we exploded a cauldron, when we were under supervision, imagine what we could do alone!" Sirius commented half laughing.

"We're not gonna do anything, but wash cauldrons" answered Remus "I think one detention is enough"

"I wouldn't mind another detention. James is getting really close on my record of detentions. I could use a headstart" Remus laughed at this.

"Still... I'm a prefect, and intend to remain considered a good student" Said Remus washing a cauldron already " Come on, I could use some help here"

Sirius went to help, but instead of washing another cauldron, he helped Remus on his own. They washed the cauldrons for a while talking, joking and laughing, until suddenly their hands brushed and their eyes met. Sirius thought this was the perfect moment to declare his love for his friend, but for the first time in his life, he seemed to have lost all ability to speak. All he could do was stare at those beautiful brown eyes and soon Remus was blushing and averting his eyes.

"I think we should wash the cauldrons separately. It'll be faster this way" The werewolf said shyly, as he moved for another cauldron.

"Okay" Sirius said in a low voice, cursing himself inside for loosing an opportunity like that. They continued to wash more quietly now, until they finished.

"You finished already?" Asked Slughorn entering the room. When the boys nodded quietly, the teacher looked at them suspiciously "Why are you so quiet today ?"

"Why? Are you complaining, professor ?" Joked Sirius with a mischivious grin "You Know, we can always change that!"

" No, no. That's fine" answered Slughorn right away "Well, if you're done, then you may go"

The boys did not wast time and left quickly. There was still some time before the curfew though and some students were still on the corridors. A beautiful girl with long straight blond hair and bright blue eyes stopped right in front of them.

"Hi Sirius" She said in seducing voice.

"Hey, Janine" he ansewered without paying much attention, he was still thinking about how to tell Remus.

" So, heard you had detention tonight. You're probably wanting to relax a bit" She said flirtatiously. Her robes were open, she was wearing a top that showed a lot and a long golden necklace that disappeared inside the top. She was playing with it in an atempt to drive his attention to her large breasts.

Remus rolled his eyes at her behave, but apparently her plan worked, because couldn't take his eyes of the girl's chest.

"Hun?" said the black haired boy who didn't paid attention to what she said.

"I thought maybe we could... have a privet chat." She said sensuously in his ear, while touching his chest.

Sirius was entranced by her until he heard Remus talk to him

"I'm going upstairs. Aparently you're gonna be busy for a while!"

"No, Remus wait!" Sirius said coming to his senses.

"No, it's okay Sirius. I'm tired anyway." Said Remus with a sad expression on his face " Good night, Sirius. Goog night, Janine" and then he left.

"Good night, Remus." Said Janine, then turning back to Sirius "So, finally alone, huh? Where do you wanna go? I know a deserted corridor, perfect for a little snogging..." She said the last part pressing her chest to his , but this time it didn't work, he was still thinking about the sad look on Remus face. _I can't believe it,_ he thought, _way to go, Sirius! You made he sad, and he thinks you want to snog this girl again. By the looks of it, so does she! _

"Listen, Janine, I'm sorry, but I'm not really interested" he started

"What?" She was shocked. Sirius Black never said no to a girl, unless she was ugly, fat or insignificant. She had already been with Sirius a few times, a privileg he didn't give many, and she never heard no. "Why?"

why? He couldn't tell her, could he ?

"Look, Janine, you're a really nice girl and you're very pretty, but I'm ... I'm gonna be a serious man now, no pun intended, I'm not gonna be going from girl to girl anymore, Ok?! It's just it!"

" Your're gonna stop the flerting an snogging araund with various girls?" She questioned increduously "Why? Are you in love, or something?"

"well..." he didn't want to tell her, but he couldn't deny it either.

"You are, aren't you ?" How could he? If he was to fall in love with someone it was supposed to be her! Who was he in love with? She would find out, and then poor girl! She would never let Sirius slip like that. But she wouldn't show it, for now she would be nice. "well, that's a wonderful thing. I wish it was me you fell in love with, but can't have everything, can I? I'm happy for you, and I hope you get her"

"Thank you" He said thinking about Remus, then she said jokinly

"But with a guy handsome as you for a boyfriend, I wish her good luck" he smiled, she turned to live and said under her breath " She's gonna need it"

**Authors notes:Sorry for the delay. My computer broke ( actually it was the mouse) and I couldn't update. Thanks for the reviewers. I loved to hear from you. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think. Review.**

**Ah! Heard about the title of book seven ( HP and the Deathly Hallows)** **? Finally! **

**On a totally different matter would anyone like to beta my story? I'd apreciate that.**


	3. Misunderstandings

A/N: Oh

A/N: Oh! My God! I'm so so so sorry! I really am! It's been more than a year since I last updated (1 year and 3 months, to be more acurate) and I don't think I could apologise enough. I had a really bad year and things still aren't going that well for me, but I guess that's not much of an excuse, right?! Actually this update is only happening because someone added this story on they're Story Alert (after all this time), and that sort of inspired me to continue with it. So a great thanks to xhauntedpassionx.

A/N 2: This chapter had actually been written still in 2007, I just never took the time to type and upload it. Again sorry! But don't worry I already wrote the fourth chapter, and have started at the fifth. I'll try to post weekly and with two other chapters ready in my notebook. I don't know if I'm gonna manage that, but I promise I'll finish this story (I have it all planned out) and that I won't take that long to update again ( I swear).

A/N 3: English isn't my native language, so please bear with any possible mistakes, until I find a beta.

Disclamer: I own nothing, not even the chair I'm sitting on.

Chapter 3: Misunderstandings

Sirius was greeted by an upset James, when he climbed through the portrait hole.

"Are you stupid ?" James asked.

"What happened to good manners ? Hey, Sirius, how are you doing?

How was detention, etc ?" Joked Sirius not affected in the least by his best friend's rudeness.

"Did you leave Remus to snog Janine Waters tonight ?" Continued James ignoring his friend comment. "How thick can someone get ? Is this your way of getting him ? Next time try asking **him** out, instead of some slutty girl. Maybe **that **would work!"

"Are you finished yet ?" Said Sirius. "I did not snog Janine, ok ? I turned her down and then came back to the tower."

"Are you sure ? 'Cause Remus said you were almost drooling over her breast. He looked really down, mate."

"Oh man!" Sirius mentally slapped himself. "You know Janine, it's hard not to look, but it was only that, I swear! You're gonna help me clean this up with Remus, won't you ?" James sighed.

"Yeah, sure! He went to bed already, but I'll tell him he was wrong tomorrow morning." James paused, then continued amused. "So, aparentely the fact that you like Remus doesn't change the way you feel about girls, eh ? How's that ?" He looked genuinelly curious.

"I dunno, I guess I'm bi." He said and James nodded. "Hey Prongs, I err... I wanted to thank you for your support, you know. You're being very understanding and helpful and..."

"What ? Did you think I wouldn't support you ? That I'd stop talking to you or something ? Come on, Sirius, you're just in love with another boy, that's all. It's no big deal. Plus if we accept Moony despite his lycanthropy, why would **that **be a problem ?" Finished James with a smile, and Sirius smiled too, but then he frowned.

"Yeah, but not everyone thinks like you!"

"Unfortunately, that's true. But you don't have to worry about those people, 'cause The Marauders will always be there for you, both of you."

"Do you think Peter will be ok with it ?" Asked Sirius unsure.

"Of course he will! Pete's wiser than he looks! Besides he's your friend, he's not gonna leave you for something as silly as this."

"Talking about him," Said Sirius first noticing Peter's absence. "where's our little rat friend ?"

"He's on a date with Christine Gibbins. You know that really dumb fifth year girl he was tutoring."

"Wormtail got a date ?" Sirius was surprised." And with a cute girl ? I knew she wasn't bright, but is she blind, now ?"

"There's taste for everything!" said James, then noticing the portrait hole opening. "It's probably them, coming back."

But it wasn't. Lily Evans and some friends were returning from the library. Seeing the girl of his dreams there, James couldn't think of anything else, so he headed to her.

"Hi Evans!" He said. She rolled her beautiful green eyes and sighed exasperately.

"What do you want, Potter ? Can't you see I'm busy talking to my friends ? I don't have time to waste with the likes of you."

"Calm down, girl. I was just gonna ask if you can help me with my Potions essay." He lied. "Since you're so good at it."

"Ha! Like I would believe you! That's only an excuse to be close to me and annoy me. You don't fool me James Potter. Besides even if it were true I wouldn't help you. Maybe if you studied more and pulled less pranks..."

Sirius grew tired of watching those two. It was always the same and James never gave up. Couldn't he see that was never going to happen ? He went to the boys dormitories, he was tired and just wanted a good night's sleep.



The next morning, Remus was the first to wake, like usual, and went to wake the others up. Every morning, before he woke the other boys up, he would watch Sirius asleep. That was one of the reasons he was the first to wake, he felt like he was invading his friend's privacy, but he couldn't help it.

Remus woke the boys and went take a shower, when he came back, it was Sirius' turn and James decided to talk to Remus.

"Hey, Moony" James called "You were wrong last night."

"What ?" Asked Remus, confused. "What are you talking about, Prongs?"

"Sirius, that's what I'm talking about!" James said. "He was not snogging Waters yesterday. He told her no and came back."

"Really ?!" Remus said happily, then, in what he thought was an indifferent tone "So what ?!"

"Wait! Are you saying Padfoot said no to a hot girl ?" Questioned Peter in disbelief "That's a first!"

"Yeah, well..." James said not giving much thought to it. Then turning to Remus "He probably has a good reason, right Moony ?"

"Huh ? How should I know ?" Said Remus looking confused, but right then a slightly wet topless Sirius came back to the room, looking great. Remus hurried out of the room before anyone noticed he was staring.

A/N 4:I know this chapter isn't great or anything, and is also quite short, but I hope you liked. I'm really working in writing better and longer chapters ( though the last is a bit more dificult). Please review, as it was proved by this update your interest is the best motivation.

A/N 5: Once again, thanks to xhauntedpassionx (and everyone else that added this story on their's Story Alert or reviewed it.)


	4. At The Lake

A/N: See ? I said I would deliver this chapter this Week, and so I did. It's still unbetaed, but hopefully it's not too bad.

Chapter 4: At The Lake

"I just can't believe it! What is so wrong about me ? Why can't she see that I'm the only one for her and that we'd be perfect together. We'd make a great couple."

The boys were walking through the school grounds, heading for the lake, and James was doing one of his favorite things in the whole world ( in fact, it was only behind playing quidditch , pulling pranks with his friends, and staring at the red haired Gryffindor prefect on his lists of favorite things) : talking about Evans. Unfortunately the other boys didn't share this hobby of his, and a collective groan of impatience was heard at the end of James' little speech.

"Wake up, mate! That's never going to happen!" Said Peter with a compassionate, but slightly exasperated tone. "Can't you see the girl hates you ?"

"She doesn't hate me!" James replied confidentely. "She's just confused and didn't realise her feelings for me, yet. She'll give in to my charms, sooner or later."

"What makes you think she will give in to you, after a bit more than five years of pure hatred towards you ?" Asked Remus.

"Haven't I said that she doesn't hate me and didn't realise her feelings yet ?" Answered James. "Anyway, I believe that, 'cause nothing can stand in the way of true love!"

The other three groaned again at that, and Sirius said with a sigh "The worst blind, is the one that refuses to see."

"Wow! Deep Sirius!" Said Peter.

"Yeah, I'm impressed!" Said Remus, and Sirius felt butterflys in his stomach, but the werewolf continued. "Didn't think you were able to use a metaphor." He finished jokinly, and Sirius mock punched him in the arm.

James huffed and said "Ha! Ha! You may joke now, but you guys will see. One day, we'll get married and have tons of little green eyed Potters." Then after a very brief pause, he said with a dreammy look on his face "Lily'll make such a pretty bride!"

"Do you know were they will be after two weeks of marriage ?" Asked Sirius with an evil grin on his face. "He'll be on a graveyard, and she'll be on Azkaban, for murder."

James was about to retort, but Professor McGonagall came rushing in their direction with an angry look on her face.

"Uh oh!" Said Sirius. "What did we do, now ?"

"Are you- Or should I say, wich one of you is responsable for transfiguring Mr. Filch's cat into a teapot ?" Said the teacher angryly.

The four boys sniggered, then James said "Come on, professor. It was an excellent work of transfiguration, wasn't it ? Now, you can't say we don't pay enough attention in your classes, anymore!"

"And it was a rather pretty teapot, too!" Said Peter. "It had a cute kittie pattern."

The canine marauders were laughing openly now, but the transfiguration professor was having none of it. She looked ready to kill.

"Well, that little prank of yours is going to cost Gryffindor, thirty points each." She said looking livid. "The two of you, will have detention with Mr. Filch tomorrow night, and you'll have to apologise to him, right now."

"Apologise ?" Asked Peter, scared.

"Of course!" Said the woman. "You know how much his cat means to him! Now, come."

James sighed. "Well, see you later, mates." He said to the other two. "That is, if we survive!" And then the three went back to the castle.

"Can't believe they've done something like that, and forgot to tell us, or rather yet, didn't invite us to join in the fun!" Said Sirius still laughing.

"Yeah, awsome prank! It is rather cruel, though. I mean, I hate the cat, but to turn it into a teapot..." Remus said although he was smiling. "Well, if it hadn't been discovered, at least, never again, we would have to worry about being caught by the damn cat."

"That's the spirit, Moony!" Said Sirius, then noticing that they were alone on a beautiful place ( and where you couldn't be seen unless, someone was looking for you), decided it was the perfect oportunity to confess his feelings to his friend.

They sat beneath a tree, and they both stared at the lake in silence for some time, until Sirius said "It's beautiful here, isn't it ?"

"yeah!" Remus answered, simply.

"Not as beautiful as you, though!" Sirius said looking at him, right in the eye.

"What ?" Remus was surprised. "Are you crazy ? Blind maybe ?"

Sirius, who was used to his friend's lack of confidence, ignored him. "You know Remus, recentely I've been feeling some things. Well, actually, I think I always felt them, but it was just recently that I realised it."

"What are you talking about, Sirius ?"

" I think... No, I know I'm in love."Said the black haired boy.

Remus snorted disbelivenly. "The great Sirius Black, in love ? Ha! As if! You always get bored with the girls, pretty soon."

"Maybe that's why!" Sirius said. "They're girls! Besides, I was never in love with one of them and I never said so."

"What ?" Asked Remus once again. "You mean you are in love with another boy ? Oh! I get it! This is a joke. Honestely, Padfoot, after all these years, you thought that I would fall for that one ?"

"I'm not joking. I mean it!" He answered, his face as serious as it have never been. "I am in love with a boy. My feelings for him are real and very strong!"

_Oh, please God, let it be me_, thought Remus, _let it be me! _"So, who is this secret love of yours ?" he asked trying to pretend that inside he wasn't hoping it would be him, that he was just asking, mildly curious, as any friend who was not in love with his best mate would.

"Ah, Remy!" Sirius stated dreamly. "He's wonderful! He's so sweet, funny, smart, beautiful... he's perfect!"

Remus' heart clenched, he didn't think he was all these things, but he tried to pretend that he was ok. "Do you think he likes you back ?"

"Well, I don't know. Do you ?" Sirius asked, taking Remus' hands in his,

looking at the light brown haired boy in the eye, and pretending (very well) that he was not nervous.

Remus did not think he had ever been so nervous as now, that his friend held his hand. "Do I what ?"

"Like me back!" And seeing the both confused and surprised look on the werewolf's face "It's you, Remus! It's only you that I love!"

"You can't possibly be serious!" Remus said when his voice finally came back to him, not daring to believe his luck.

"I can't believe that, after all this years, you still don't know my name!" Then seeing Remus face "Yes, I'm serious. I've never been so serious in my entire life." Then insecurance hit him. "Look, I'll understand if you don't feel the same, but I just had to..."

He couldn't finish what he was saying, because Remus had finally recovered from the shock and was kissing him passionately.

"Does that answer your question ?" the brown haired boy said, smiling broadly.

"Oh, yeah! It certanly does!" And Sirius kissed him again. Remus' hand found Sirius' hair, while the dark haired boy's hand found the werewolf's back, and started caressing it. The kiss was starting to get too heated, and before they got carried away, they broke it, panting a little.

"So" Remus started after a while. "Does that means you're my boyfriend?"

"Yep!" Replied Sirius, taking Remus' hands in his again. "And you're my boyfriend too, obviously."

Remus smiled lovingly, then said seriously "Do you think the guys will be ok with it ?"

"Yeah, of course!" Said the Black boy confidentely. "James already knows that I like you, and he's fine with it. He also reckons Peter won't have any problem with it either. Besides, didn't you hear James ? Nothing can stand in the way of true love" At that the boys laughed.

* * *

Janine Waters was hiding behind a tree, and couldn't believe what she was seeing ( and hearing ). Sirius Black, **her **Sirius Black, was kissing another boy ( and a very plain looking bookworm, at that), and declaring his undying love for him.

How **dare** him ?! Sirius Black was supposed to be hers. She always thought that someday he would get tired of going through girls like he went through clothes, and she would be the one he'd choose to be with. Not some stupid poof!

Now, he was saying there's only one he loves and that person is another boy. Sirius Black, **her Sirius Black**, was a queer! But she wouldn't let that happen! She knew well, for experience, that Sirius Black enjoyed women, and did it very well. She would make him see that being a queer was not a life for him. He would regret it, and then would come back to dating women, and since he seemed to be inclined to be with one person only, that person would be her. She was a smart girl, she hasn't been sorted into Ravenclaw for nothing. She would bring him back to decency, and while she was at it, she would make that little poof Lupin pay.

A/N2: I wanted to say that I do not share of Janine's opnions (If I did, why would I be writing a slash story ?), but it was necessary to the plot, and there will be more characters that think that way. I'm a bit ashamed of Janine though, I think she's not the most original character ever, but, even though I may not have planned her that way initially, it was what I wrote more than a year ago that made her that way and I can't turn back now, besides it's useful to the plot. Also, I really don't think that Peter was a complete idiot that did nothing but worship James, and never really actively participated on the pranks. The others wouldn't be his friends if that was the case. He was probably good at Transfiguration too ( even if that's all he was good at), because one certanly can't became an animagus only with the help of his friends. If that was the case, there would be much more of them. Anyway, did you like this chapter ? I think it was better the the last one ( then again, I also think it's better then the next one). What do you think ? I really want to know, so please review. Also, if you have any doubts or suggestions ( even though the story is already planned and isn't goig to be very long, maybe I can add something to it), comments or, anything really, feel free to tell me in a review.


	5. Gossip

A/N: Sorry for the wait, it's just that I sent the chapter to a beta, but I'm having some trouble comunicating with her. I decided to update anyway (since it's been 2 weeks), so sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 5: Gossip

Janine was very happy with herself. She had come up with the most brilliant plan, actually she had just realised that all she needed to do was tell the truth, or at least her own version of the truth.

She was going to tell everybody about Sirius' and Remus' relationship, and the other students's reaction would certanly make Sirius understand that what he was doing was wrong, disgusting and abnormal, and then he would abandon the bookworm, and get back to her. She would tell everyone that Lupin was the freak, who corrupted Sirius' mind and that he was a true queer, and he would be punished, for every girl in the school would certanly hate him ( since he corrupted the most beautiful and popular boy in Hogwarts), and the boys would consider him a freak and a threat, and would obviously want only distance from him ( for he could have abnormal thoughts or intentions towards them), and the little Gryffindor nerd would be friendless.

Waters entered the common room and soon noticed a big group of girls gathered talking, and seeing that the biggest gossips of Ravenclaw were in the group, she assumed a sad face, walked in their direction ,and said in a whiny voice:

"Oh my God, girls! You're not going to believe the horrible scene I've just seen"

All the girls looked at her, the ones particularly fond of gossip stared at her intently, curiosity written in their faces. There were a few boys nearby, and seeing Janine Waters, their attention had definetely been caught – even if not for what she had to say. Janine noticed this and was satisfied internally. The more people who knew, the faster the news would spread the castle.

"I saw that awlful boy Lupin, kissing Sirius Black!" _Well, that's not really a lie_, she thought.

"What ?" was the overall reaction.

" I said that Lupin kissed Sirius. I heard them also and Lupin was going on and on about how Sirius was** HIS **boyfriend and how he was so obviously meant to be with boys instead of girls. He even convinced poor Sirius, that he dated so many girls because he didn't like any of us, can you believe it ?" Waters continued with a half sad half irritated tone "I'm absolutely sure he enjoyed his time with me very much!"

"Oh! But I'm certain he just loved being with me as well" Said another girl.

"Yeah! He can't possibly like men. I've been with him, and it was obvious that he likes women!" Proclamed another girl as many others agreed ( even those who had never been with him). Janine was smiling inside.

"But wait a minute!" another girl spoke. "What was Black's reaction to all this ?" All the girls turned intently to Janine, who imediatly assumed a very pained expression.

"From what I could understand of their conversation. Lupin has been brainwashing him with this kind of thing for some time now, maybe years even. Poor Sirius looked confused, but Lupin is one of his best friends and Sirius is a very trusting person, at least when it comes to his friends. He probably thinks that Lupin would never lie to him, and being so smart he must know better. He probably convinced Sirius about his – _homosexuality_" She said the last word with venon " and is very obviously taking advantage of him!"

"I don't know" One of the girls said uncertanly "Taking advantage of Sirius Black ? It's hard to believe! He's not an idiot, much less inexperient and innocent."

"Of course he's not an idiot!" replied Waters. "But he is innocent and inexperient when it comes to guys! Besides Lupin is seducing him for quite some time now, and Sirius is absolutely confused. I'm sure it's just a phase provoked by Lupin's insistence that Sirius belongs to him, but if the other boy continues and nobody do anything about it, Sirius may be lost forever. He's corrupting Sirius!" she finished.

"Ah, but we're gonna do something about it!" Said one boy coming closer to the girls "We're gonna put those queers at their place!"

"Oh, yeah!" Agreed one girl "Lupin will pay for what he did to Sirius"

"And hopefully, Sirius will see reason again" Finished another girl.

Janine Waters was very happy!

* * *

"Did you hear the news ?"

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin ?"

"You've got to be kidding!"

" I always thought that Lupin boy was a queer! Way too shy and feminine!"

"Lupin've been seducing poor Sirius, who have been caught up with it, and doen't want to hurt his friends feelings!"

"Nah! Black's just as much a queer as Lupin. He's got tired off all these girls and decided he prefered a cock up his arse!"

"I bet they've been shagging forever!"

"Sirius is just going through a phase, Lupin is the culprit."

"Did you know ? Black is a cock- sucker!"

"Bet they spy on the other boys naked, whenever they can. Poor Gryffindors!"

"I don't believe it!"

"So what ? Leave them alone!"

The news spread through the school fairly quick, and each person believed their own version of the story, but most agreed that what these boys were doing was abnormal and wrong!

* * *

Remus lupin and Sirius Black were at the dormitory, playing games with their friends, talking enthusiasticly, feeling generally happy to be together, and were completely oblivious about the gossip around the school.

A/N: I don't like this chapter too much, but tell me what you thought about it in a review.


	6. Coming Out Part 1

A/N: I'm so so so sorry for the looong delay. In my defense, I lost my internet for a while and I couldn't update. The story is ready so, if my computer behaves, from now on I'll update every weekend. Again I'm really sorry.

Chapter 6: Coming Out (Part 1)

At Monday morning everybody knew about Sirius and Remus' relationship, and it certanly was what everyone were talking about, but the boys remained oblivious to all the gossip, lost in the little world of the marauders.

The four friends headed to the Great Hall, to have breakfast, talking merrily, but when they entered the hall, the noisy talk from the students already present nearly stopped completely, while students of the four houses looked at them strangely, many with disaproving glares. Then they all started talking again, as if planned, in whispered conversations.

The four boys looked at each other in confusion and, right then, two slytherin girls passed by the gryffindor boys and one of them said "Disgusting!", but before any of the boys could reply, the girls have left the hall already.

They went to sit on the gryffindor table, and the boy sitting next to Sirius scooted over to the other side a little, putting a good space between them, and a girl across from him said "I'm with you, boys, hang in there!" patting Remus on his back, before leaving.

Remus took her place on the table and asked, bewildered:

"What the hell is going on ? Did you guys do anything ? I don't remember pulling any prank or doing anything relevant!"

"That's because we didn't!" Said James "I'm telling you, this school is turning into a mental institution!"

"Weird!" Said Sirius, looking around and seeing that many people were glaring at them. Then he shrugged and started eating.

* * *

It was already lunch break, and throughout the whole morning, people were acting strangely towards them. Sending glares across the room, talking about them in the corridors, someone had even walked towards Sirius and Remus and said " Have you no shame ?", but left without giving an answer to Sirius yelled questions of "What for ?".

Even Professor McGonagall noticed that there was something strange happening in her class, when she notice a fourth person glaring at the popular boys in twenty minutes. She had asked them to stay behind after class and asked them what was that all about.

"We have absolutely no idea!" Said Sirius " Actually, if you find out, before the two us do, please tell us."

She looked at them unpatientely, but Remus said:

"It's true professor. We really don't know what's going on. It is really irking, actually!"

"Well, alright" she looked convinced, but one tiny bit uncertain. "Then you should go."

"Thanks" replied Remus, but Sirius didn't even bother. He was starting to get really irritated with all this.

They left the room, only to find the people on the corridor glaring at them. A girl looked personaly afronted, and when passing them spat "Queers!" hatefuly and kept walking. But she was the only one doing so, because when the boys heard the insult they were frozen on the spot, eyes wide open, fear and surprise clearly visible on their faces.

"How did she... ?" Started Sirius, but he couldn't seem to find the voice to continue.

"So that's why everyone is glaring at us." Said Remus barely audibly.

"Remy..." Sirius started again, but he didn't really know what to say. Right then a group of seventh year slytherins came in their direction. Amongst them were Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Evan Rosier and Julius Wilkins. When they got near, Evan said with a cruel smirk:

"So, is it true then ? What the're saying. That you two are faggots!"

"That's none of your business" said Sirius angrily "That's noone's business!"

"That's not really true, little cousin!" Said Bellatrix. "It is my business too. It is family business after all." She sneered at him. " I think I will have to report this atrocious behaviour of yours to dears aunt Walburga and uncle Orion. What do you think they'll think about it ? If there was any chance for you to get back home, you just ruined it with your... assossiation with this little freak."

Remus, who was still just staring at them with wide eyes, unconciously gave a step behind, and half hided behind Sirius, who looked furious.

"First of all, why on earth would I want to go back to that hellhole you call home ? I don't give a damn about what those bastards think, and if , with that, I just ruined my last chance of being their son, then I only have reasons to celebrate." Bellatrix looked like she would retort, but Sirius continued. "And don't you dare call Remus a freak, ever again."

She smirked "Aww... So protective of his poof friend! But I guess you're right, I mean if he is a freak, then so are you."

"Freaks!" Yelled one of the other slytherins, while Sirius stood even more protectively in front of Remus.

" I told you to leave him alone, you bitch!" He yelled at her.

"How dare you, you filth faggot ?!" She screamed indignantly.

"You're gonna pay for your mouth, queer!" Said Rodolphus enraged, but at same time he pointed his wand at Sirius, he found himself at the aim of another wand.

"Leave them alone!" Said James with surpressed rage. He and Peter had been waiting for the other marauders at the end of the corridor, chatting with Peter's girlfriend and her friends, when they heard the raised voices and came to assist their friends.

"Or what ?" Asked Rosier

"Or I shall be taking points and distribuiting detentions for you." Said professor McGonagall sharply "I shall not tolerate this sort of behaviour in front of my class. From seventh years, no less!"

Bellatrix looked at the older woman with evident contempt and said:

"Let's go. They're not worth our time! Besides, I've got a letter to write." She said the last part, looking smugly at Sirius.

McGonagall turned to the boys and said in a more concerned tone:

"You four should go to lunch, before your lunch break is over."

They nodded and when they were out of the teacher's hearing range, James said:

"Let's get something to eat from the kitchens, then we could go to the lake. I really don't think we should be going to the Great Hall, right now. And I also think we should talk."

"Ok" answered the two canines, in low voices.

After they did what James suggested, and were sitting beneath their favorite tree near the lake, James said:

"Are you guys alright ?"

"I'm not sure." Remus answered.

"Um..." Started Peter unsure "Guys... Is what they were saying true ? I mean, when we were talking to Christine and her friends, they said they heard you were... That you were together." It was clear that that was not their wording, but the boys didn't mention it. "Are you ?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other nervously, then Sirius said:

"Yes. Yes, Peter we are together, and we really love each other!"

"Whoa! Love ?!" Was Peter's answer.

"Yes." Replied Remus, who seemed to have lost the ability to speak louder. "And your opinion and... possible support, really matter to us. We already know James is ok with it, but we'll understand if you're not." He looked just as unsure of himself as when the boys discovered about his lycanthropy.

"Well" said Peter "I guess I'm ok with it too. I mean, if you two trully like each other, and if you're happy together, than it's alright, I guess." He said slwoly.

"That's the spirit!" James said smiling and patting his smaller friend on the back.

"But wait a minute" Peter suddenly said "James knew ? Weren't you going to tell me ?" He sounded slightly offended and the boys looked at each other again, guiltily.

"We were going to, mate, but we just got together this weekend. And I didn't really tell James, he guessed it, just like he guessed about my feelings for Moony."

"Yeah!" James said, his smile wider. "You guys looked way too happy, when we saw you again that Saturday."

Remus smiled slightly and Sirius chuckled. Then Peter said:

"Ah! Ok than!"

A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, if so (or not) please tell me so in a review. See you next week.


	7. Coming Out Part 2

Chapter 7: Coming out (Part 2)

The next morning, the boys entered the Great Hall cautiously, aware of people's glares and the reason behind them, but that knowledge didn't make the feel any better. _At least, we've got James and Peter on our side_, thought Remus, feeling unconfortable under so many glares, _I don't know what I'd do without them._

The boys sat, Remus and Sirius in the middle and the other two on each side, as if to protect them. They ate in silence, Remus with his head down and Sirius and James, glaring back at everyone.

Suddenly, the morning mail came and the Great Hall was filled with owls. One of them, one that Sirius reconized as the the Black family owl, threw a red envelop at him.

"Uh oh!" Said Peter eyeing the howler fearfully. "Run with it, Sirius, run!" but before Sirius had even considered it, the envelope exploded and the shrill voice of Walburga Black was heard through the hall.

"Sirius Orion Black" he winced a little at the use of his full name "How could you ? You may not live under our roof anymore, but you still use our name! You're destroing the name of the most noble house of Black! You filthy freak! Didn't think it was enough to stain the family name being a filthy blood traitor and socializing with moodbloods. Oh, no no no no! Had to be a freak, a faggot! You are no longer a Black! Your father and I have only one son, Regulus Black. Ah! Regulus, stay away from the freak!" And silence fell all around them.

Sirius and Regulus stared at each other for a moment, they both looked away.

* * *

After the incident with the howler at breakfast that morning, some people decided that they had heard enough already, and the ones that had nothing against them were more open about it as well, but most people still took upon themselves to call them names whenever they could.

Sirius and Remus were at the common room talking, they had a free period before dinner. They were sitting together ( the room was nearly empty and noone had aproached them), discussing their situation.

"Sirius, do you think I should tell my parents ? Remus asked. "I mean, we were forced to come out to the entire school already, they will find out, sooner or late, won't they ?" He didn't look very happy with the idea, though. "Maybe I should tell them this christmas."

"Are you sure, Moony ? We can wait longer if you want." Sirius said.

"Yeah, maybe. But I'm afraid I might loose my nerve if I wait too long."

"Yeah! I guess you're right!" Sirius agreed. "You know, I know they're not really my parents, but I guess I should tell Mr and Mrs Potter too. I mean, they took me in, I should be honest with them, shouldn't I ?"

"Yeah! It's a scary idea, though, isn't it ?" Remus said laughing nervously.

"Yeah, it certanly is!"

"Do you think..." Remus was obviously trying not to sound too depressed "Do you think they will accept me ?" He looked at Sirius expectantly.

"Of course they will." Sirius said with more certanty then he felt "Your parents are not like mine, Moony. They love you, and probably always will."

"I hope so!" and they hugged.

Then, a group of fifth years entered the common room, coming back from class, and tree of them came over to the couple.

"Aww...! Look! The little queers are so cozy in the couch, aren't they ?" One of them asked the others. "A bit too cozy, I'd say!"

"Yeah! Have you no shame ?!" Another one asked with evident disgust. "If you like being with each other, fine, it's your problem, but you have no right to submit us to this disgusting sight!"

"You are the one who has no right whatsoever of saying such a thing to them!" Lily Evans who had been in the room, had come to their ade, before Sirius could respond. "They have as many rights as any other couple, to hug, kiss, hold hands and do all that sort of things in our common room. And if you think, that just because they're boys, they shouldn't be together, than you're the one who's disgusting!"

The boy got angry and walked towards her with a very irate look on hus face and towered over her, obviously trying to intimidate her.

"I would stay out of it if I were you, little girl. Or maybe do you think they're not man enough to defend themselves, and need a **girl** to stand up to them."

"Hey!" Yelled the two marauders, a little offended.

"Oh, I know they can stand up for themselves. If they wanted, you would be going to hospital wing right now, I'm sure, but Remus has always been a sensible person, and aparentely Sirius is listening to him. Otherwise, there'd be no way you'd still be here talking."She said in a superior tone.

The boy looked like he was going to strike her, but suddenly there was a wand in his chest and someone had yelled from the portrait.

"Stay away from her, and while you're at it, stay away from them as well!"

Sirius was the one with the wand pointed at the boys chest, looking livid, and James was the one yelling angrily from the entrance of the common room, and he had already took his wand out.

"And you think you're more of a man then we are! Threatning to hit a girl ?" Sirius said.

"Maybe that's it, isin't it ?" Said James with a smirk. " Maybe he's a closeted one, and just don't have the guts to admit it. That would explain his reaction to both you two and Lily. He's jelous!" Then he and the others laughed, including Lily.

The boy looked even angrier, and Lily said teasingly:

"You know what, Potter, that makes sense!"

James looked surprised that Lily had agreed to something he said (even if it was a joke) and before the boy could try anything against them, Remus said in a surprisingly commanding voice:

"Get out! Get out, now!" He was calm and serious, but one could feel the threat in his voice. The boy looked indecisive but soon nudged his friends and walked away.

"Wow" Said Sirius "You know, you're pretty sexy, all dominant like that!"

Remus blushed and complained "Sirius!"

"When will it stop ?" James said after a sigh. "I mean, how do you deal with it ? It must be preety bad to be you, right now!"

"Yeah!" Remus aswered. "But at least we've got each other!" then added "And great friends that are always helping us out!"

"Oh, come on, mates! Like I already told Sirius, I'll always be there for you guys, no matter what. Besides, why should I care that you like boys, that you like each other ?"

Lily looked at James, a little surprised. She considered him an idiotic and imature bully, and had no idea he could take the situation so well. She half expected the boy to tease and bully them, or at least, since they were his friends, stay away and do nothing, maybe even distance himself from the others. She was impressed with the real James, and admited to herself that she didn't really know him. To herself.

"Yeah! You boys can count on me too." She said. "It's an absurd that people like those boys still exist! Consider me your new friend! I'll always do my best to help you!"

The boys looked at her gratefully and nodded, and James looked at her like he worshiped her, wich he did, of course!

The four of them set down together and started to talk, forgeting the stupid incident that happened minutes before.


	8. Coming Out Part 3

Chapter 8: Coming Out (part 3)

It was christmas break and the boys were all going home (Sirius was going to the Potters). As usual Remus was the first to finish packing, but he wasn't urging the others to finish soon, like he usualy would. In fact, he would much rather stay at Hogwarts. The young werewolf was just feeling rather nervous about coming out to his family. Sirius had noticed this and came closer to him.

"Hey" he said, wraping his arms around Remus' waist, from behind. "Is everything alright ?" And then kissed the other boy's ear.

Remus shivered a little and smile.

"Just a little nervous, that's all."he said, then turned and gave Sirius a chaste kiss on the lips, and smiled again.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright!" Sirius told him again.

"Yeah, if you say so" Then he looked at Sirius and asked "You said you're coming out to the Potters, who are like a family to you. Aren't you nervous ?!"

"Of course I am! I'm just pretending to be confident to give you confidence!" he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Remus looked at him questionly and asked

"Ah! So you're not being sincere, when you say everything is going to be alright ?"

"No, I mean it. Rationally, I know everything is gonna be fine, for both of us. That doesn't mean I can't be nervous about it, though. It's an irrational fear, really. I mean, the Lupins and the Potters are great people, even if they don't agree with it, they won't be horrible about it. Besides you're more nervous than me, wich is understandeble, you're telling your parents after all, and I didn't want to make it worse."

"Aww... I have the best boyfriend in the world!" Remus said and kissed his boyfriend on the lips.

"Just because we're alright with you two being together, doesn't mean we want to see all this sappyness." James said jokingly "Actually, I'm already feeling a little sick!"

"Yeah!" continued Peter "Get a room!"

"But, Wormtail, dear friend" Sirius answered "We are in our room" and that they all laughed.

* * *

At the Lupin's house, that evening, the family was having a very lively dinner, happy to see their son, but Remus was starting to feel a little sick of nervousness. He decided to tell them tonight, after all, he didn't want them to hear from another source, and one of those kids from Hogwarts was bound to tell their parents the newest school gossip.

"And then she said 'I'd rather not comment!'" his father finished telling a story, and both his parents laughed hard at the joke, but Remus missed the first part of it, lost in his own thoughts, so he just smiled politely.

His parents notice this,though.

"Sweetheart, is there something wrong ?" Asked Mrs Lupin "You barely touched your food." She added noticing his nearly full plait.

"And we all know how unusual that is" Said Mr Lupin jokingly "considering they're your favorites" then he added more seriously "And you've been quiet all night!"

"Are you ill, or something ?" Remus' mother asked worriedly.

"No, mom, I'm fine." Answered the young Lupin.

"Then what's wrong ?" Asked his father.

"Nothing, it's just..." He trailed of, searching for words "Look, ther's something I need to tell you."

"What is it ?" His father asked concernadely, while his mother was worried at Sirius tone.

Remus took a deep breath and said:

"Im gay!" He anxiously waited a replie, but his parents were just too shocked to say anything. They just sat there, staring at him with their mouths agape. When the silence became too much for him, he said:

"Please, say something."

"How long ?" his father asked

"I don't know. Always, I guess."

"How... How?" his mother queried. "How can it be ?"

"I don't know, mom. I don't know how, all I know is that I'm interested in boys, instead of girls."

His parents were silent once more, then Mr Lupin questined:

"Did you...Did you ever... Have you been with another boy already ? Did you ever... Kisse another boy, or is this all theory ?"

"I did, dad. I have a boyfriend!"

"Oh!" Was all his father said to that.

"It's Sirius. We're together!" Remus said

"Sirius ? Sirius Black ? Your friend ?" asked mrs Lupin surprised "What did the other boys say? Do they know about you two ?"

"Yes, mom. They know, and they're ok with us. I mean, I know Pete's a bit unconfortable, but he accepts us. And James... well, he seems perfectly fine with it."

"Oh, do they ?" His mother said "But they're not your parents. They don't worry about you as much as us."

"Penny, dear" Mr Lupin sai trying to calm his wife down.

"No, John, it's true." She continued "Do you know what that's going to do to his life ? He already has a big secret to hide, why add another ?"

Remus was on the verge of tears, but was trying hard not to let them fall. Mr Lupin sighed.

"You know, Rem, your mother is right. You do know that's only going to complicate your life even more, right ? If people find out, they won't react well. We love you, Remus, even if you like man, but it is because we love you, that we worry. We don't want to see you hurt. We care about you and want to see you happy. We didn't want you to have another reason to be persecuted."

"I am happy, dad!" Remus said, crying openly, now. "I know that people don't agree with what we're doing, but I don't care. Somehow, the kids from school found out about us, just after we started dating, actually, and most of them are very clearly against it, and they don't mind telling us or showing us that." His mother was crying too, now. "But I don't mind. I mean, of course I mind, of course it bothers me, but not enough to give Sirius up, to give my happiness up, to pretend to be something I'm not. Not nearly enough. I love Sirius, and as long as I have him and my friends by my side, I can deal with anyone. I can put up with anything. There's only one thing missing, so that my happyness is complete." He paused, then said "Your blessing."

"Oh, my son!" His mother said.

"You don't have to agree with it. I'm not asking for your aproval. I can't change who I am, anyway! What I wanted was just your acceptance. I just want you to be ok with this. I want you to still love me!"

The elder Lupins looked at each other, then his father said:

" We could never stop loving you, Rem. Of course we accept you. No matter what you do, or what you are, we will always accept you. We worry for you, that's all, but if you say you can take it, then we believe you. We know how strong you are!"

"So you're fine with it ?" Remus asked, relief evident on his face. His mother sighed.

"Yes, Remus we are." Then she added half jokingly "Even if I'm still a bit disapointed that you're not going to give any grandchildren!"

Remus got up from his chair, hugged both his parents and kissed his mother's cheek.

"But" his father began, seriusly again "you have to take care. You said, everybody on school know about you and Sirius, right ?" Remus nodded "Then you have to take extra care during the full moon. There might be people watching you closely, now."

"Oh, yeah" agreed his mother "Promise you'll be carefull."

"I promise!" Remus said and smiled.

* * *

At the Potter's, Sirius is welcomed like a child should by their parents, and like he never was by his. He and James arrived the evening before, and the Black teen was having a wonderfull time with the people who he considered his true family.

He and James talked the night before and decided that Sirius should tell them soon, to get that out of the way. They had already had lunch, and Sirius had said nothing, though.

The Potters and Sirius were at the living room. Mr Potter was reading The Profet, while ocasionaly listening to Mrs Potter's about the news on the paper. Sirius and James were on the floor, playing wizard chess, and James was trying to convince Sirius to talk then. The elder Potters noticed their whispered argument, and since noone should expect anything good coming from those two, especially with all this secrecy, mrs Potter asked:

"What is going on over there ? What are you two planning ?" her voice was amused "You're not pulling a prank on your parents, are you James?"

"Of course not, mom!" their child answered, with an innocent look on his face "Not so soon, anyway." His parents laughed "It's just that Sirius has something to tell you!"

Sirius glared at James.

"Does he, now ?" Asked mr Potter, and Sirius answered:

"Yeah! I do mr P." Then he glared at James again "I was going to do it on my own time, but since James brought it up..." James just smiled innocentely at him "Mr P, mrs P, I like boys!" The Potters just looked at him curiously, they didn't know if they should take it seriously or as joke. One could expect anything from Sirius and James! Then Sirius continued, fueled by their silence "Atcually, if you're going to analize this tecnically and atraction wise, then I'm bi. I like both boys and girls. On the other hand, if you analise this feelings wise, it's not even that I like boys, but that I like one boy especifically: Remus." He said all this like of he was discussing his favorite books.

Mr an mrs Potter didn't know if they should break down laughing, or act suportingly. Then mr Potter asked:

"Do you mean this, Sirius, or is it a joke ?"

"Oh, I mean it, mr P!" the boy said seriously.

"Yes, I guess he does, honey." Said mrs Potter "If he was joking, he probably would have said it was James he liked and not Remus! Maybe even invented a heated relationship. It would have worked better!"

"Yeah, you're right!" agreed the husband "That would be funnier!"

"Um... Could you, please, stop discussing possible but nonexistent jokes, asnd get back to the real situation here ?" Sirius said, not unamused.

The Potters looked at each other and laughed, then mr Potter said smilingly:

"Well, thank you for the information, Sirius, but I don't think it makes any difference, does it, honey ?" he turned to his wife.

"Not at all, dear, not at all!" then she turned to Sirius "You are like a second son to us, Sirius, and just like if it was James who had tod us this, we'll love you and suport you no matter what! Absolutely nothing would make a difference!" and she got up and hugged him, but mr Potter said:

"Atcually, Helen, if James came and said he liked boys, I would have to ask why did we have to put up with all that never ending talk about that red haired girl he likes, every christmas and summer!" They all laughed at that, even James, but only after huffing, mockingly ofended. "No, but seriously now, Sirius, we're proud of you for coming out to us like that. And like my wife already said, you'll always have our support."

Sirius smiled and James patted him on the back and said:

"Didn't I tell you ?!"

A/N: Sorry for not updating in the weekend, it's just that my computer is weird and if I updated then it would be a very weird and difficult to read chapter (don't even ask me why). The next chapter is going to be the last, and I'll probably update next saturday, if not (if my computer freaks out) then the saturday after that (I promise it won't be longer than that). Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, and please review this one also.


	9. I Love You

Chapter 9: I Love You

Christmas break was over and the boys were all going back to school. They were seated on 'their own' compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"So, how was your Christmas ?" Peter asked the other boys.

"Actually, it was rather fun!" Answered James "Mom even helped us pull a prank on dad. It was hilarious, wasn't it, Padfoot ?"

"Yeah! It was" The boy said. He was of course seated beside Remus, across from the other two, and finding very hard not to kiss the brown eyed boy just then and there, but he missed his boyfriend so much, he knew the kiss would be too passionate and didn't want to make the others unconfortable.

"And how was the coming out thing ?" Peter questioned Sirius and Remus.

"It was quite alright!" Sirius answered "At first they didn't know if I was joking or being serious, so I set them straight, forgive the pun." The marauders laughed at that and Sirus continued "They were truly nice to me and said it made no difference at all and... that was it!" He finished and looked at his boyfriend expectantly. The werewolf smiled at this and said

"My parents were alright too. I mean, at first they were a bit worried and all, because people are prejudiced against homosexuality, especially in the wizarding world, and I'm already a werewolf...they didn't want me to have another reason to be hated. But I told them, that as long as I have Sirius and my friends, I'll be fine, so they're ok with it now."

"That's great, mate!" Said James

"Aww... How Cute!" Sirius teased " My boyfriend is so cute!"

"I am not cute!" Remus defended himself.

"Yes, you are!" The other three chorused.

Before Remus could reply to that, Lily Evans opened the door to their compartment.

"Hi!" She said "May I come in ?"

" Of course, sure, come in!" Said James nervously, making room for her, between him and Peter, while the other boys tried hard not to laugh at him. " Make yourself at home"!

Lily looked like she would rather sit on the floor, than sit next to him, but sighed patiently and did so, surprising them all. James had a big happy smile on his face.

" So" she started, a little unconfortably "How was your break ?" She asked at large.

"It was good, thank you." Answered Remus for them all "How was yours?"

"Ah, it was pretty good!"

They were all silent for a moment, not knowing what to say to each other, 'till Lily gave up and got up.

" I guess I'm going back to my compartment now." She said, and James got sad. She noticed the change of his expression, but said nothing. Sirius stopped her though.

"I Know it is weird and maybe a little difficult, for us all to become friends like this, after all this years, but I think I can speak for us all, and most especially James, that we apreciate the fact that you're trying and that we are gonna try as well."

"Wow!" She responded smiling "I don't think I ever saw you so serious! No pun intended." She added "Well, it was really nice seeing you guys- "

" Really ?" James interrupted her " All of us ?"

She laughed at the hopeful face the boy was making, then said with a smile directed at him

"Yes. All of you! See ya!" Then she left the room, and James said, with a goofy smile on his face

"I died and went to heaven!" The others laughed.

* * *

A week had passed since they went back to school, and the mean comments and hateful glares had decreased considerably. Things were nearly back to normal. The Gryffindor boys came to the conclusion that that was due to Dumbledore's speach, when they came back to Hogwarts.

The Headmaster had made a speach that was supposedly about the war and the hard times that were aproaching, but in his speach , he spoke about how this new Dark Lord and his followers were attacking people just because they deemed them different, and how, in truth, they're all equals and everyone desrves to be respected, no matter how different you think they are. He also spoke about how people should stand together and not turn against each other for some stupid petty reason, or they wouldn't stand a chance against the dark side.

Most students realized they were acting just like the dark wizards that'd been terrorizing Britain lately (except they didn't kill!), and decided to leave the Gryffindor couple alone. Only a few people (mostly fan girls and dimwitted boys), and, of course, the Slitherins, continued with their disrespectfull behaviour, and even so, they didn't act much, because now they didn't have the other students to back them up and were afraid of the reaction of the infamous marauders.

One person, however, was very upset aboyt the way things were going. Janine Waters was livid, for her plan of breaking them up, not only failed, but also it seemed the boys' relationship had become even stronger. She, then, decided it was time for extreme actions. If Sirius wouldn't see how perfect they'd be together, by himself, then she was going to show him.

* * *

Janine had planned everything. She was going to act when she knew Remus would see and she was sure Sirius would understand who was more fitted to be with him, so she didn't even care that there were people in the corridor to presence her moves. _Let them enjoy the show_, she thought.

"Sirius" She said when she saw him. Sirius was coming from class and since Remus had classes in the opposite direction, at the same time, they usually met halfway through. Right where they were.

"Hi, Janine!"He said dismissivily and made to continue walking, since Remus was not there yet. _Better pick him up than waste my time with some stupid fan girl._ But the girl stopped him in time.

"Wait! There was something I wanted to tell you."

"What now ?" he asked a bit umpatiently.

"Well..." and, seeing Remus aproaching them, she kissed Sirius on the lips and held on to him with all his strength.

Sirius was shocked at first, but managed to shover her away as soon as his brain understood the situation. The first thing he saw though, were Remus' hurt eyes before the werewolf walked away.

"Remus" called Sirius as he made to go after him, but Waters gripped his arm and pushed him back to her. He was not happy. "What the hell are you doing ? Did You loose your fucking mind ?" he yelled at her.

"Come on, Sirius" she started "Even after that kiss, don't you realize ? I love you! We were made for each other. Can't you tell ?"

"What !? Are you crazy ? Stay away from me!" He tried to go again, but she just wouldn't let go of him.

"No. I won't let you go! After all I did for you, you're just going to turn away from me ?"

"After all you did ? What is that supposed to m... ?" suddenly he understood. "You were the one who saw us, right ? You were the one who told everyone about us!" he yelled at her acusingly.

"So what ?" she replied "All I did was for you. You just have to realize that we're meant to be."

"You really are insane!" he yelled, none of them bothered by the audience around that just seemed to be growing. "I would rather die alone, then being with you. **I hate you!** I wouldn't give my Remus up for nothing nor noone in this world, much less for a stupid slut like you!" He shook his arm free from her grip. "Stay away from me and from him, you crazy bitch!" And with that he left to go after Remus.

"Sirius, wait!" she said, but he didn't even turn around.

"Waters!" Some girls that were nearby called. They had been the Black boy's fan girls and had been vehemently agaist the boys relationship. "We think is time for you to stop this. You're not going anywhere with this. All you got was to humiliate yourself."

"Yeah, and is very clear that Sirius loves Remus." Another girl said "It was rather romantic when he said he would never give **his** Remus up for nothing nor noone." Than she paused, a little pensive "Even if it was yelled angrily."

"And we think Lupin truly loves him also." Said a third girl " The look on his face when he saw you kissing his boyfriend, was of pure hurt. He was not manipulating anybody, **you** were!"

"Yeah! You manipulated the whole school to try and break them apart, so you could be on Lupin's place." The second girl agreed. "Guess what, honey ! ? You got what you deserved!"

"Look" the first girl started again. "We don't think them disgusting anymore, and if you try one more thing against them, **we **will go after you. Got it ?"

Janine was shocked by the sudden change of attitude from the girls and could only nod.

* * *

Sirius entered the dorm, to find Remus looking both hurt and angry.

"Remus..." he started, but was soon interrupted.

"Why ?" asked Moony, angry. "Why did you do that ?"

"I didn't" Remus made a disbelieving face. "I mean it, Moony! Look, the girl attacked me, okay ? I had nothing to do with it, as soon as I realized what she was doing I pushed her away."

"Really ? What took you so long, then ?" asked the werewolf still half suspicious.

"She didn't want to let go of me, so I had to yell at her a little. I didn't do anything and neither did I want to, honest." He said "Do you believe me ?" Remus sighed.

"I do." He said "I do believe you!" Sirius let out a relief sigh, but Remus continued "But I wonder if you'll get bored with me, and if so, how long will it take."

"No, Moony, how could you even..." But Remus didn't let him finish.

"How could I think that ? Well, your relationships never lasted long before. You always get bored, Sirius. Besides you use to like girls before, what if you miss being with them, what if..."

"Remus" Sirius finally made the werewolf stop talking. "I won't get bored of you, Rem, because I love you. And about the girls... well, I like being with a guy, with you, better anyway!"

"Do you promise ?" Asked Remus. Sirius smiled a little.

"Yeah, I promise." Remus smiled too.

"I, that was a bit ridiculous, wasn't it ? I guess I'm a bit insecure."

"It's ok, Rem, it's ok!"Sirius said, and kissed Remus softly on the lips. "I guess I've got that one coming, because of my old behaviour." he chuckled and kissed his boyfriend again, this time more deeply and passionatly "but no girl, or boy for that matter, could possibly be better then this." He started kissing Remus neck. "You're all I need, Rem."

"I love you too, Sirius, and you know what ? I'd fight the whole world if I needed, just to be with you."

The two boys kissed tenderly again, and cudlled together on Remus' bed.

* * *

A/N: Yay! The last chapter. I don't think that's very good, but then again, I think it's on the same level of the other chapters. I want to thank everyone that read 'till the end, and of course those who reviewed, especially rekahneko, who was my most loyal reviewer. I also want to thank all of those who put my story on their alerts. Thank you guys! Please review again, and tell me what you thought of this story.


End file.
